


De l'autre bout du monde

by malurette



Category: Brave (2012), Moana (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Short One Shot, i wish i could expand this one into a longer proper fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: L'océan a déposé un bien étrange cadeau au bord lointain du royaume de Merida.Edit: Ajout d'une seconde vignette sur le point de vue inverse ; au terme d'un voyage harassant.





	1. Merida, un étrange cadeau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De l'autre bout du monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** Brave (Rebelle) & Moana (Vaïana)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Merida du clan Dun Broch/Moana de Motonui  
>  **Genre :** un peu d'angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney/Pixar, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 12, « _cross-over_ » pour Femslash February  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** futur spéculatif  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Les années passent sans que ses parents renoncent à leur idée de convaincre Merida de prendre un époux et elle ne pourra plus retarder les choses bien longtemps.  
Un jour, un bateau bizarre aborde aux rivages du royaume. Débarquent des personnes à la peau foncée, parlant un dialecte inconnu. Merida suppose que ce sont des Maures dont parlent les récits du sud et ne s’en inquiète pas. Ils n’ont pas l’air de représenter une menace… mais à leur air hanté donnent l’impression d’avoir traversé l’enfer. Elle choisit de les accueillir, de les aider à se reconstituer et d’essayer de comprendre d’où ils viennent et où ils vont. 

Ce qu’il l’étonne, c’est que c’est une reine les guide. La façon dont tout son groupe se défère à elle seule ne trompe pas. Elle a le même âge qu’elle, des cheveux rebelles couleur de la nuit la plus noire, des yeux fascinants. Elle ne pas comprend ses mots, mais ses regards, le ton de sa voix, ses gestes parlent pour elle. Elles s’expliquent en dessinant dans la poussière, s’entendent en écoutant leur cœur.  
Cette Moana semble éprouvée et inquiète pour son peuple mais reste digne. Elle n’est pas effrayée par l’inconnu auquel elle fait face. 

Merida sait maintenant qui elle veut épouser. Elle sait parfaitement qu’elles se doivent chacune à leur peuple respectifs et dès que possible, Moana repartira gouverner le sien alors que Merida restera ici pour toujours et elles ne se reverront jamais. Elle en est triste d’avance mais elle veut quand même unir leurs royaumes. Leurs peuples seront alliés et leurs domaines étendus. Et tous deux seront à nouveau libres… 

Moana lui offre son collier, une étrange coquille vide… ça en laisserait d’autres perplexes, voire offensés, mais Merida devine que c’est pour y placer son propre cœur. Elle accepte.


	2. Moana, si loin de chez elle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au terme d'un voyage harassant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De l'autre bout du monde (2)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Bases :** Brave (Rebelle) & Moana (Vaïana)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Moana de Motonui/Merida du clan Dun Broch  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney/Pixar, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 12, « _cross-over_ » pour Femslash February, bis  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** futur spéculatif  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Moana et son petit parti d’explorateurs, sur un grand vaisseau chargé de tout le nécessaire, entreprennent un long voyage. Et l’inimaginable se produit : ils se perdent. Les vents tombent, les étoiles changent, ils ne reconnaissent plus leur route… mais continuent quand même. Ils sont allés trop loin pour faire demi-tour.   
Ils suivent de longues des masses de terre énormes, des rivages inquiétants. Les poissons qu’ils pêchent leur sont inconnus, la végétation qu’ils aperçoivent est bizarre. Mais ils besoin de refaire des vivres après tous ces mois passés en mer. 

Ils échouent sur une île moins grande, qui leur semble plus sûre. Elle est pourtant peuplée d’êtres étranges, à la peau pâle maladive, aux cheveux comme des fibres mal teintes, au langage incompréhensible. La seule chose qui rassure Moana, c’est que le chef du village local, à n’en pas douter, c’est cette reine aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux d’eau, à la grande prestance, qui les accueille avec à la fois la méfiance envers l’inconnu pouvant peut-être menacer le peuple à sa charge, et le respect des voyageurs qui débarquent sans intention d’agression manifeste.   
Et sa dignité se change en joie manifeste quand elle essaie de communiquer avec Moana.


End file.
